Basic Rules
It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies,rules and a lot of goodwill and cooperation.Just as long as the rules and policies are well understood by the users, the wiki will remain peaceful and organized. This is the reasons we have rules. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as their past accords. While not a rule, check the manual of style before you edit. Feel free to discuss about the rules on the talk page. Rules When Editing 'Speak English!' The content of this wiki is expressed in''' English'. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in' English'. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is '''English' and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. 'Trivia' The Trivia section is for ACTUAL RELEVANT PROVEN FACTS related to the article itself. These trivia facts should be sourced for the majority, Certain trivia type are not allowed on the wiki and will be removed. Such as: *Speculation of any sort will be removed. NO EXCEPTIONS. *Theories will also be removed. NO EXCEPTIONS. If the subject in question is unknown, it is unknown. *Character comparisons from another media. (But if it is from the same developer, then it will do.) *Redundant information. 'Keep your writing concise' Don't use two words where one will do. Keeping your writing simple will make it easy to understand and easy to expand on. Use complete sentences whenever possible. When you write, use grammar as a toolbox: know the rules, but only break them on purpose. 'Be bold, but not reckless' Go ahead, it's a wiki! The Mobile Legends Wiki urges all users to be bold: if you spot an error, correct it. If you can improve an article, please do so. It is important, however, to distinguish boldness from recklessness. Start off small. Begin by making minor modifications to existing articles. Many new editors feel intimidated about contributing to Wikipedia at first, fearing they may make a mistake. Such reticence is understandable but unfounded. 'Know your audience' The Mobile Legends Wiki is not primarily aimed at experts; therefore, the level of technical detail in its articles must be balanced against the ability of non-experts to understand those details. 'Ask for help' The wiki can be a confusing place for the inexperienced editor. Ask an Admin/Mod for Guidance or something you want to edit. All Users # Do not vandalize.: Vandalism and non-canon information. greatly damages pages' developments and we are a small community that doesn't have many users to revert any vandalism, and take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages it. ## Userpages (ie, profile pages): are off-limits to any editors aside from the home user # Excessive Swearing: Profanity is rather disrespectful on this wiki. ## Exceptions: Light swear words (like piss, hell, bastard, damn, etc.) are allowed, guess but not when directed at or toward another user. #'Personal Attacks': Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. #'Spam': Spam is harmful, and will flood the wiki activity. Spamming also makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki. Including making comments in a row, creating irrelevant pages that does not relate to Mobile Legends. #'Self-Promotion' #'Having more than one account to ban evading (Sockpuppeting)': Unless the account is for testing or for humor, you may only use one account at a time unless you decide to move account from one to another. #'Preview Button': Review your work first before publishing it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. #'Inappropriate images': Images contains nudity and other materials will result a permanent ban without warning. #'Fan art': Fan arts are allowed, just not putting to the main pages only for comment purposes. Users Given With Power #'Don't abuse your power': Blocking users for no reason, or adding unnecessary protection to pages is frowned upon, and may lead to privileges being revoked. #'Be a good example': As an administrator, not only protecting your wiki, you need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become a skilled and responsible administrators like you. #'Be humble and calm towards users' opinions': Try not to be aggressive when a user complains about your attitude or actions they see as wrong. #'Try to be serious in wiki conflicts': Administrators, bureaucrats, content & discussion moderators should be serious in social conflicts, vandalism, and other wiki conflicts. Creating, participating, or otherwise encouraging or kicking up a serious issue is highly unacceptable for a user with given powers. #'Block with reason': Blocking is a serious thing to do to a user to prevent harm to the wiki. Try to leave a given reason that is detailed for the block, especially if the block duration is over 1 month or indefinite. Category:Browse